Modern aircraft require high intensity landing lights for any nighttime operations in order to observe terrain during takeoff and landing, and to avoid any obstacles during operation. Landing lights also increase visibility to other aircraft and airport controllers. In emergencies, landing lights can provide a rudimentary communication ability if other avenues of communication are unavailable.
Landing lights must have a very high intensity because of the considerable distance that may separate an aircraft from terrain, obstacles or observers. Ideally, landing lights are extremely intense, lightweight, require little electrical power and are readily serviceable to prevent scheduling delays and reduce the risk that a landing light will become inoperable during flight.
High intensity lights have numerous other uses. Such lights illuminate disaster areas to assist rescue and reconstruction efforts. These lights can also assist similar efforts as searchlights and floodlights. High intensity lights illuminate streets and bridges, provide light to secure areas and reduce the risk of crime. Stadiums, playing fields, arenas, theaters and other sports and entertainment venues utilize high intensity lights to provide spectators with a more easily observed match or show. High intensity headlights can provide the drivers of freight and passenger trains with a greater field of view, resulting in safer transportation.
One type of widely used high intensity light is a parabolic reflector lamp. These lamps, while relatively lightweight, still provide an intense pool of light, which supplies sufficient illumination to see and be seen from lengthy distances. Parabolic reflector lamps operate as sealed units, which reduces their drag during travel, if attached to a moving vehicle, and prevents atmospheric conditions such as rain and snow from interfering with their operation.
Unfortunately, parabolic reflector lamps have significant drawbacks. Because these lamps are sealed, if the filament burns out a user must discard and replace the entire unit, resulting in an unnecessary waste of resources. The filaments used are relatively expensive in terms of energy consumption and do not include a redundant illumination means if a filament burns out during operation.
These lamps also have little ability to cool themselves during operation, reducing the overall operating life. Moreover, the inability to reduce temperature during operation also increases the likelihood that a lamp activated for extended periods, such as an emergency situation, will burn out. Furthermore, these lamps are easily damaged during installation. While some prior art lamps thickened the housing and reflectors, this only exacerbates the problem of cooling while increasing the lamps' weight. This may render the prior art lamps unsuitable for situations calling for easily portable or lightweight lamps.
There is an unmet need in the art for a modular parabolic reflector lamp with reduced energy consumption and multiple illumination means.
There is a further unmet need in the art for a parabolic reflector lamp with a built-in cooling system and structural reinforcement that does not compromise the lamp's ability to discard heat.